Locus
Locus (ロクス, Rokusu) the "Moonlight Knight" is an Apostle who serves together with Zodd, Grunbeld, Irvine and Rakshas under the reborn Griffith in his Neo Band of the Hawk as an army general. Appearance In his human form, Locus appears as a good-looking man with brown curly hair that reaches his chest. He always wears an elaborate set of silver armor that notably spikes upwards near the shoulder area. According to Rickert, only his pupils expose his true identity as an Apostle; he looks inconspicuously human, otherwise. In his Apostle form, he apparently fuses with his mount and armor, giving him the appearance of a metallic centaur without a face. His design is sleek and curved in nature, with two horn like protrusions sticking out from the sides of his head and the spiked shoulders of his armor becoming more exaggerated. Personality Until he swore loyalty to Griffith after seeing a vision of him prior, Locus was known to have been too prideful to submit to anybody. Since then, he has placed his absolute faith in Griffith, believing wholeheartedly that his leader's actions are for the sake of the world. When Rickert slaps the White Hawk in front of him, he is incredibly furious. Above all, he seeks to fulfill his leader's will and further his dream, fighting on his behalf against all who oppose him. Abilities Locus is a very strong and talented knight; thus, he is well known and has a reputable reputation. His weapon of choice is a large lance, which he is proficient at using in combat. As an Apostle, he also possesses a higher strength, speed and agility than humans. His Apostle form merges him with his horse and armor to form a metallic centaur, and his lance is transformed into a very long double-ended spear. He is shown to be able to easily slash an entire Daka army with his unique weapon. History Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc After instantly killing several Kushan soldiers in a single thrust of his long lance, Locus enters a burning Midland city that has been laid under siege. Raising the mask of his helmet, he introduces himself and explains that he was led to the city by the guidance of an oracle. He offers himself to Griffith, who accepts the knight's service.Berserk manga; Chapter 183 Whilst in battle, Locus massacres numerous Kushan soldiers, and after the battle is finished Locus bows before his new leader, swearing his loyalty.Berserk manga; Chapter 184 Locus is later sent along with Irvine to Windham to aide Laban and his men in killing an elephant Pishaca. He instructs the surprised men to lay low for the time-being. Locus and his Demon Lancers later assault the Windham Palace, easily breaking through the Kushan lines. The Apostle knight and his forces are then confronted by a large number of Daka and Emperor Ganishka himself. The lancer introduces himself and questions the emperor on Griffith's behalf. Once Ganishka proclaims that he had no intention of surrendering, Locus and his Apostles transform into their true forms. However, though they are a match for the demonic Daka and war elephants, they are helpless to stop Ganishka as he enters his own Apostle form, easily slaughtering much of the force. This situation being a part of Griffith's plan, he and Zodd break through Charlotte's tower roof and free her from her captivity in the city while Ganishka is occupied. Despite being largely overpowered, Locus survives and is present in the next assault on the Kushan at Vritannis, and at the battle with Shiva. Fantasia Arc Subsequently, he appears in the newly formed Falconia in his human form to Rickert, inquiring what the boy will ask Griffith when the two meet. Locus then reveals the Pandaemonium behind the citadel of the city, an arena where Griffith's Apostles fight in deathly combat against the monsters they have captured in order to satiate their bloodlust, which horrifies the boy. When Rickert meets Griffith, he slaps his former commander across the face. This infuriates Locus, but Griffith signals him stand down before he retaliates against the boy. Despite Griffith brushing off Rickert's rejection, Locus is still livid about what happened. It is possible, judging by the severity of his reaction, that he may have been the one to tell Rakshas to kill Rickert. Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Apostle Category:Male Characters Category:Neo Band of the Hawk Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters